


Ты всё ещё смотришь

by FelisConcolor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, сборник
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelisConcolor/pseuds/FelisConcolor
Summary: Сюда пойдут все работы по фандому, которые я когда-либо писала, все зарисовки, идеи, бонусы. Всё, что было опубликовано и ещё только будет.





	1. Вляпался

            Это был спор. Господи, когда-нибудь Алек перестанет поддаваться на провокации своего мага.

 

_— Я сумеречный охотник, если ты забыл._

_— О, я помню, дорогуша, но это не значит, что ты сильнее меня._

_— Проверим?_

_— Конечно!_

_— Никакой магии._

_— Никаких рун._

            Чёрт, как он мог так крепко вляпаться? Но всю глубину он познал позже, когда Бейн пришёл к назначенному времени, в непривычно скромной одежде, только вот… В чём заключается скромность? В обнажённых руках, на которые невозможно не смотреть? В открытой шее, на которой всё ещё темнеет след, оставленный этой ночью?

            Алек уверен, что у него проблемы.

            У Алека из головы выдуло все мысли. Выжгло.

            Блядь.

            Кажется, кто-то уже заведомо проиграл.

            Нет, Алек. Соберись. Ты не должен. Ты Сумеречный охотник, в конце-концов.

            Это не то чтобы помогает.

            У Магнуса кошачьи движения. Алек поминутно уговаривает своё тело двигаться, а не просто смотреть на это произведение искусства, которое буквально вот сейчас прижмёт его к полу и…

            Просто. Прекрати. Думать.

            Магнус оказывается рядом так быстро, что Алек закономерно теряется в глубине его расширенных зрачков. У Магнуса улыбка на губах и Алек хочет коснуться её своими. Выпить.

            А в следующее мгновение Алек уже на полу не в силах пошевелиться.

            Не то чтобы он был против.

            К чёрту всё.


	2. Сцена 7. Дубль 123 (!!!)

            — Он где-то там, ему плохо, я чувствую. Я знаю. И я ничем не могу ему помочь. Я люблю его. Всё это сводит с ума.

            — Любишь. Конечно. Скажи мне, что _я_ могу сделать?

            — Найти его. Помоги мне найти его. Я не могу отследить его через руну парабатаи, мне нужна твоя помощь.

            — Нет.

            — Почему?

            — Ты чуть не умер, когда пытался в прошлый раз. Я не готов рисковать твоей жизнью, что угодно, но не это.

            — И ты говоришь мне это сейчас? В _такой_ момент?

            — Я скажу это тебе в _любой_ момент, Мэтт.

 

            — Блять, Гарри! Сколько можно?! — заорал режиссёр, с яростью бросая на пол стопку листов со сценарием.

            — Простите, я задумался. — Гарри, действительно, выглядит виноватым и… смущённым.

            Мэтт, в свою очередь, просто улыбается. Он, признаться, готов хоть всю ночь снимать эту сцену.

            — Ладно, ещё раз.

 

            …

            — Я скажу это тебе в _любой_ момент, Александр. Я никогда не буду готов рисковать твоей жизнью.


	3. Вечер

            — Ты помнишь, как мы репетировали, перед двенадцатой серией, тот чёртов поцелуй? — внезапно спросил Гарри. Он необычно расслаблен и немного пьян.

            Завтра всем пообещали выходной и б _о_ льшая часть каста благополучно сбежала в город. Мэтт же остался, сославшись на головную боль. Чем отбрехался Гарри — Даддарио не спрашивал.

            — Да. Помню. Было так неловко…

            — А мне было хорошо. С тобой приятно целоваться.

            — Мне нравится, когда ты пьян.

            — Я не пьян. Ну… разве что чуть-чуть. Но моё состояние вообще не влияет на то, как ты целуешься.

            — С тобой тоже приятно целоваться, если уж у нас вечер откровений.

            — Поцелуешь меня?

            — Сейчас?

            — Нет, когда я протрезвею, — с сарказмом отозвался Гарри.

            — Ох, ну мало ли.

            — Считай, что это репетиция.

            — У нас нет сцен с пьяным Магнусом.

            — Я её сейчас напишу. Дай мне бумажку.

            — Не надо. Можно и импровизировать.


	4. Работа

            — Так. Стоп. Чуть меньше страсти.

            — Да, ребят, осторожнее, а то мне понадобится холодный душ. Подумайте о фанатах, — вставляет Доминик. Он уже отснял все сцены на сегодня и предавался заслуженному ничегонеделанью. Так уж вышло, что у Дома появилась практически нездоровая потребность подкалывать «Самую горячую парочку шоу» и он старался не пропускать ни одной их совместной сцены.

            Парочка, закономерно, была от этого не в восторге.

            — Иди ты… спать, Доминик, — отзывается Мэтт, чувствуя, как вдумчиво начинают наливаться жаром кончики ушей.

            Гарри украдкой улыбается, глядя в сторону. У них с Мэттом был долгий перерыв в совместных съёмках, поэтому сейчас он просто наслаждался процессом.

            На днях он немного выпил и, кажется, сболтнул лишнего. Мэтт стал избегать его в перерывах между сценами. Это нервировало.

            Особенно нервировало то, что Гарри никак не мог вспомнить, что именно он сказал.

            Определённо ему не стоит пить. Даже чуть-чуть. Даже потому, что очень больно и паршиво.

            Они, кажется, целовались тогда. И он даже не мог вспомнить, под каким предлогом это произошло.

            — Перерыв. Идите и охладитесь. Через пятнадцать минут отснимем ещё раз, надеюсь — последний.

            Очень оптимистичная надежда.

            Гарри был уверен, что они с Мэттом запороли больше всех дублей. Надо будет посчитать, для интереса.

            — Ты должен быть невинным нефилимом.

            — Я помню.

            Мэтт стоял на балконе и смотрел куда-то вниз.

            — Хэй. Брось. Хочешь — можем прорепетировать, эту сцену сейчас. Без камер, а то нас скоро операторы на мелкие кусочки разорвут. Какой это был дубль?

            — Не сто двадцать третий, если ты об этом.

            — Так да?

            — Не знаю. Я…

            — Это работа.

            Мэтт вздохнул, коротко. Нервно.

            Болезненно.

            Это работа. Ему стоит почаще это себе напоминать.

 

            — Ещё один дубль, ребята. Пусть всё будет так же, только свет исправим.

            Просто работа.


	5. Задыхаюсь

            — Мэтт.

            — Что? — Он остановился, резко обернулся. Не успел сбежать.

            — Ты избегаешь меня.

            — Нет. С чего ты взял? Я просто… устал.

            — Это не работа, Мэтт. Я сказал это только чтобы отснять эту чёртову сцену. Прости.

            — О чём ты?

            — А ты не понимаешь? Я не такой дурак, как может показаться. Я вижу твои взгляды.

            — Я не…

            — Можешь отрицать. Пусть. Не важно. Ты мне снишься Мэтт.

            Это прозвучало даже больше, чем признанием в любви. Любить можно и золотую рыбку.

            — Я…

            — Ничего не говори. Я ничего от тебя не жду. Просто… твоя холодность убивает меня, пожалуйста, давай вернём всё, как было. Это всё шутка. Воспринимай, как игру. Хорошо. Весело. Никаких обязательств. Просто… так, как было.

            — Не будет так, как было. Уже никогда не будет.

            Гарри не ожидал поцелуя. Он не ожидал, что Мэтт прижмёт его к стенке трейлера и жадно вдохнёт в себя весь его кислород, вместе со всеми мыслями. Заберётся под свободную толстовку, задерёт её вверх, опаляя кожу прикосновениями. Спустится губами вниз, по шее, к ключицам — и когда успел расстегнуть молнию? — сорвёт короткий стон, улыбнётся, Гарри кожей чувствует его улыбку, прикусит кожу, оставляя неяркий след.

            Гарри едва стоит на ногах, когда Мэтт отстраняется на мгновение и горячо, хрипло шепчет:

            — Я задыхаюсь без тебя.


	6. Насколько всё серьёзно?

            Он просто смотрел на его пальцы, на то, как он это делает. Двигает ими, так плавно, красиво.

            Танцор.

            Сука, настоящий танцор.

            Мэтт с удовольствием бы посмотрел на то, как он танцует. Действительно танцует, не то, что он делает в перерывах между съёмками, нет. Другое. Когда он отдаёт полностью всего себя танцу.

            Мэтт, кажется, уже до дыр просмотрел одиннадцатую серию третьего сезона Гли. Боже, как он божественно двигается...

            И да, ему невероятно идёт подводка.

            Мэтт трёт руки, пытаясь справиться с эмоциями и фантазиями.

            Боже, Гарри. Не делай _так_ своими восхитительными руками.

            Это несправедливо, нельзя быть таким прекрасным и недосягаемым.

            Мэтт считает секунды до того момента, как кончится интервью. Он отвечает на вопросы и даже не помнит, что говорит. Несколько раз ловит на себе изумлённые взгляды Гарри, из чего, вероятно, следует заключить, что Даддарио несёт полную ахинею.

            Надеяться, что никто ничего не заметит — глупо.

            Особенно фанаты, да.

            Они их уже давно посадили на один корабль[1].

            — Мэтт, что происходит?

            Боже, неужели он _действительно_ не понимает, что происходит?

            Он происходит.

            Весь такой непосредственный, прекрасный, гибкий. Вот прям здесь, рядом.

            — Ничего, всё нормально. Просто устал.

            — Врёшь. Я всегда вижу, когда ты мне врёшь.

            «Если бы ты ещё видел, что я к тебе чувствую...»

            — Это не важно, Гарри.

            Горло сводит коротким спазмом, когда он произносит имя.

            Даддарио кашляет и тянется к воде.

            Гарри перехватывает его движение и протягивает бутылку.

            Их пальцы соприкасаются на несколько мгновений и Мэтт думает, что если ему не разорвёт штаны, то это будет чудо.

            Девушка напротив уже даже не пытается задавать какие-то вопросы, она просто умиленно смотрит на них, сложив руки вместе.

            «Блять, это будет во всём интернете», — отстранёно думает Мэтт, делая осторожный глоток.

            Он не видит, как Гарри внимательно следит за тем, как он обхватывает губами пластиковое горлышко.

            Пока не видит.

            Много позже, когда он уже будет засыпать в своей постели, Доминик пришлёт ему это видео и спросит: «Насколько всё серьёзно?».

            Мэтт не найдёт, что ответить.

 

 

[1] "Корабль" в английском созвучен с шипперством.


	7. Мы решили все вопросы?

            — Я так не могу. — Мэтт запустил пальцы в волосы, в очередной раз портя причёску.

            — Ну хочешь, я сяду между вами везде, где смогу? — спросила Кэт. — Я могу ещё подговорить Альберто, и он полностью его заблокирует, а Дом отгородит тебя. Хочешь?

            — Хочу.

            — Ты не расскажешь, что лучилось?

            — Нет.

            — Вы поссорились?

            — Нет.

            — Наоборот, _слишком_ подружились?

            — Н-нет.

            — Значит, не до конца. Ясно. Я всё сделаю.

            Даддарио, конечно, был благодарен за помощь, но можно было в его душу и не лезть.

 

            Он шёл на сцену, как на эшафот. Здесь Кэт не могла ему помочь, тут ему вообще никто не мог помочь, его ждало дофига длинных минут рядом с _ним_.

 

_Хотелось сдохнуть._

_Чёрт возьми, Мэтт, просто не слушай то, что он говорит. Не слушай. Не вслушивайся в его голос._

_О боже, не вставай, пожалуйста, не надо твоей магии, ты и без эффектов прекрасен, блядь._

_Просто смотри на его руки. Только на руки._

_Нужно отодвинуться, боже, почему нельзя подвинуть стул? Или вообще пересесть._

_Уйти._

_Он женат, Мэтт, ты помнишь об этом?_

_Напоминай себе чаще._

_Если меня сейчас кто-нибудь позовёт со сцены, то я подарю этому человеку поцелуй._

_О, спасибо!_

 

            Мэтт немного выпадает из реальности, а когда приходит в себя его уже тащит Гарри.

            Парочки. Вокруг одни парочки.

            Зал взрывается, когда они вдвоём выходят вперёд.

            Гарри такой весёлый, словно ему всё равно.

 

_Смирись, Мэтт, ему всё равно._

 

            Фанаты явно кричат громче, чем даже, когда Даддарио целовал фанатку, серьёзно, как они не охрипли ещё?

            Малек до безумия популярен, а Мэтт хочет сдохнуть.

            Вот прямо сейчас.

            Стоит Гарри ослабить хватку, и Мэтт буквально сбегает, шарахается в сторону поближе к Дому.

 

_Спрячьте меня._

 

            Кэт, кажется, всё сделала в лучшем виде. Им даже совместное интервью не дали. И Мэтт готов был молиться всем богам, что так произошло.

            И особенно молиться таким хорошим друзьям, которые всегда прикроют.

            Гарри словно и не заметил того, что Мэтта весь вечер к нему не пускали.

            Отгораживали.

            Во всяком случае, Даддарио показалось, что он не заметил, всё так же, как всегда улыбался всем и каждому, веселился, корчил рожи.

            Как всегда.

 

            После того, как они выполнили всю программу на этот вечер, Мэтт решил сбежать в номер и просто побыть в одиночестве.

 

_Ему всё равно. Помни об этом, Мэтт. Помни._

 

            Он не успел поймать такси, Гарри буквально схватил его за руку и с силой впихнул в небольшой узкий скверик между домами.

            Там их никто не мог увидеть.

            — И что это было? — спросил Гарри, чуть щуря глаза.

            — Что?

            — Не притворяйся. Ты весь вечер избегал меня.

            — С чего ты взял?

            — Я не слепой, Мэтт. Когда мы успели поссориться? Почему я всё время узнаю обо всём таким образом?

            — Мы не ссорились.

            — Тогда, что случилось?

            — Ничего.

            — Ты не оставляешь мне выбора.

            Гарри ниже Мэтта, но на порядок сильнее. Всегда был сильнее. Он прижимает Даддарио к стене и целует со всей доступной ему страстью. Мэтт пытается отстраниться, но из рук Шума не вырваться так просто и спустя мгновение он сдаётся. Коротко выдыхает в поцелуй, размыкая губы, впуская его в себя.

            — Чёртов ниндзя, — шепчет Мэтт, когда Гарри чуть отстраняется.

            — Мы решили все вопросы? — спрашивает он улыбаясь.

            — Все.

            — Тогда поехали ко мне.


	8. Позвони

            — Ладно, хорошо. Это было показательно.

            — Что? — Мэтт даже не сразу понял, что она говорила. Вообще не вслушивался в слова своей девушки. Привык, что почти каждый разговор либо начинается со скандала, либо заканчивается им. Такой спокойной он Эстер уже давно не видел.

            — Говорю, что пересмотрела уже весь материал со вчерашнего вечера по несколько раз. И пересмотрела видео с прошлых мероприятий.

            — И что?

            — Я всё поняла.

            — Что всё? Господи, Эстер, пожалуйста, выражайся яснее, я уже нервничаю.

            — Ты любишь его.

            — Что?

            — Ты. Любишь. Его.

            — Нет, я не… это не любовь, мы просто…

            — Мэттью, прекрати оправдываться. Я всё понимаю. Прости, что давила на тебя. Я, правда, тебя люблю. Я думала, что у тебя с Шумом ничего нет, что это просто интрижка и злилась, что тебе не хватает в сексе меня. Я даже подумать не могла, что дело тут не в сексе. Я увидела твоё опечаленное лицо и поняла, что я полная дура. Я желаю тебе счастья, я не хочу, чтобы ты всю жизнь вот так смотрел сквозь предметы не живым взглядом.

            — Если ты забыла — он женат.

            — И что?

            — В смысле?

            — Это разве повод делать несчастной меня и себя заодно? Я верю, что когда-нибудь встречу кого-то, кто полюбит меня так, как ты полюбил его, с первого же взгляда и навсегда. Зачем нам связывать себя путами брака, если ты дышишь одним воздухом с ним, а не со мной?

            — Эс…

            — Не надо. Просто позвони ему сейчас. Я уже собрала вещи.


	9. Чат

            Гарри любит поговорить. Особенно в интернете. Он — настоящий задрот социальных сетей. Мэттью знает как минимум три его фейковых аккаунта, с которых он регулярно что-то пишет. Оставляет беспорядочно много комментариев.

            Когда Гарри отдали в пользование аккаунт сериала, Даддарио мысленно шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу.

            Он примерно представлял, чем это может закончиться.

            Собственно, он не сомневался, что одним из первых появится фото «На голове».

            Он не ошибся.

 

            Предстоящий лайв-чат Мэтта вообще пугал. Это грозило затянуться на несколько часов.

 

            Он пришёл к нему в трейлер за несколько минут до начала чата и с удобством устроился на высоком мягком стуле без спинки.

            Гарри с удивлением на него посмотрел, но промолчал.

            Включив камеру Гарри начал говорить, старательно избегая смотреть в ту сторону, где расположился Мэтт.

            По прошествии тринадцати минут (Даддарио засёк), Мэтт не выдержал: он встал и принялся вдумчиво ходить туда-сюда, привлекая к себе внимание.

            Гарри бросил на него короткий взгляд, но быстро вернулся к вопросам, стараясь не отвлекаться.

            Не отвлекаться получалось ровно до того момента, как Мэттью нарочито медленно принялся расстёгивать рубашку, а затем, отпустив колкий комментарий, и вовсе её снял.

            Гарри едва сумел сдержать улыбку, но взгляд так и возвращался к парню, который уже вдумчиво расстёгивал пояс на брюках.

            Комментарий о талантах Мэтта явно относился не к его актёрской игре.

            Гарри поспешно выключил камеру, поворачиваясь к своему партнёру по съёмкам всем корпусом.

            Потом он снова вернулся к камере и проверил, точно ли она выключена.

            Дважды проверил.

            — И что это было? — спросил Гарри.

            — Переодеваюсь, — невинно хлопая глазами, отозвался Мэтт. — У нас съёмки сейчас. Забыл?


	10. Нельзя было

            Нельзя было целовать его и не думать о большем. Это в принципе было невозможно. Мэтт прекрасно понимал, что это, как минимум, непрофессионально — смешивать личные отношения и работу, но поделать с этим он всё равно ничего не мог.

            Мысли не поддавались контролю, а сны, кажется, и вовсе сами контролировали парня, заставляя его каждое утро просыпаться от собственного стона, сорвавшегося с губ.

            И снилась ему далеко не Эстер.

            Какое там.

            Перерыв между съёмками первого и второго сезона казался буквально бесконечным.

            Никогда ещё Мэттью так не желал снова оказаться на съёмочной площадке.

            Рядом с ним.

            И одновременно он страстно желал больше никогда не видеть его.

            Он сомневался, что сможет себя контролировать.

            Дважды он почти написал Гарри смс. Трижды почти позвонил. Один раз почти приехал.

            Гарри, в свою очередь, не разменивался на «почти» и действительно приехал.

            — Что ты здесь делаешь? — голос у Мэтта сорвался, и он закашлялся.

            — Я соскучился, — беззастенчиво сообщил Гарри голосом Магнуса.

            Даддарио вздрогнул и покрылся красными пятнами ровно, как Алек. Заикаться не начал только потому, что благоразумно молчал.

            Гарри взял Мэтта за руку и потащил за собой.

            — Идём, прогуляемся.

            — Эс, я уйду ненадолго! — крикнул Даддарио, обернувшись. Он захлопнул дверь и позволил Гарри увести себя.

            — Она будет злиться, — произнёс Шум улыбаясь, кажется, эта мысль доставляла ему удовольствие.

            — Тебе нравится её злить?

            — Мне не нравится, что она проявляет собственнические чувства по отношению к тебе.

            — Она моя девушка. Имеет право.

            — А-ага, — произнёс Гарри и, притянув Мэтта к себе, поцеловал его, пользуясь тем, что парень явно находится в лёгкой прострации от внезапного визита.

            — Что ты делаешь? — задохнувшись спросил Даддарио отстраняясь. Он так и не убрал руки, продолжая обнимать Гарри и внимательно смотрел в его глаза, пытаясь увидеть там ответ на свой вопрос.

            — У нас с Шелби был разговор.

            — Это не очень похоже на ответ, Гарри.

            — Она сказала мне, что нужно прекращать страдать хернёй, и особенно страдать по тебе, и просто поехать и сделать то, чего мне давно уже хочется.

            — И чего тебе хочется? — почти шёпотом спросил Даддарио.

            — Тебя.

            Гарри ловко забрался под рубашку Мэтта и пробежал осторожными прикосновениями вдоль позвоночника, заставив его ощутимо вздрогнуть.

            Даддарио стиснул челюсти, сдерживая короткий стон.

            — Я ещё не успел снять номер, но уверен, где-то здесь должен быть отель, — прошептал Гарри в самое ухо Метта. Для этого ему пришлось встать на носочки, и отчего-то это сильно возбуждало.

            — Ты сказал, что Шелби тебя отпустила ко мне.

            — Нет. Она выгнала меня к тебе.

            — У вас всё кончено?

            — Нет. Зачем? У неё не случается приступов ревности, как и у меня.

            — То есть, ты не ревнуешь меня?

            — Разве что иногда. Мне не нравится, когда ограничивают твою свободу.

            — Считаешь, что Эстер ограничивает мою свободу?

            — Она пасёт тебя, как неразумного барашка.

            — Видимо, у неё есть на то причины, да?

            — О, ещё как, но знаешь, — Гарри понизил голос до шёпота, — даже если она повесит на тебя маячок или приставит к тебе охрану, это всё равно ничего не изменит. Я выкраду тебя отовсюду.

            — Я тоже скучал. Возможно, я сплю, но пусть.

            — Я часто тебе снюсь?

            — Каждую ночь.

            — Тогда давай, всё же, поедем в отель. Там мы поподробнее рассмотрим твои сны.

            Мэтт, обернувшись, коротким взмахом руки остановил такси.

            Кажется, барашек сбежал от пастуха.


	11. Не трогай

            — Не трогай меня, блять. Просто не трогай. Идите вы все к чёрту!

            Алек развернулся и ушёл, с такой яростью хлопнув за собой стеклянной дверью, что она, невзирая на все наложенные на неё руны, рассыпалась мелкими осколками.

            — Магнус, он… — Иззи попыталась исправить ситуацию. В её глазах стояли слёзы.

            — Не надо, моя дорогая Изабель, не утруждайся.

            Маг резко развернулся на пятках и ушёл в портал. В очередной раз забыв, что он, сам, лично, поставил самую сильную защиту от проникновения, которая должна полностью блокировать любые сверхъестественные перемещения в стенах Института. Естественно блокировка не касалась его самого, но, по задумке, об этом никто не должен был знать.

            Дома он первым делом отправился в душ. Холодный.

            Чтобы успокоиться, а то не дай Дьявол, попадётся кто под горячую руку.

            Не соберут же потом. Даже чтобы похоронить не соберут.

            Холодный душ действительно немного привёл мага в чувство. Не настолько, чтобы стать безопасным для окружающего мира, но прямо сейчас ломать мебель ему уже не хотелось.

            Ну, почти.

            — Я не очень хорош в извинениях…

            Не сдержавшись, Бейн всё же швырнул в него энергетический сгусток. Не попал, конечно, хотя надо было.

            Заслужил.

            Снова набросив на глаза гламур, который слетел, стоило лишь потерять контроль над эмоциями, он обернулся.

            Когда последний раз такое случалось?

            Магнус не мог вспомнить никого, кто вызывал бы в нём сразу столько противоречивых эмоций.

            Задержав дыхание, Бейн спокойно прошёл мимо Алека к своему шкафу, намереваясь вытащить оттуда какую-нибудь одежду.

            Взгляд Охотника обжигал обнажённую кожу.

            — Я сорвался, — покаянно произнёс Алек, с болью смотря на мага.

            — Хм. — Магнус не собирался с ним разговаривать в ближайшее время и облегчать ему муки совести.

            Нет, он не был истеричкой и да, конечно он понимал, что Алек волнуется за свою блондинку, вероятно, он даже знает и чувствует _что-то_ , что заставляет его психовать ещё больше.

            Но это не повод вытирать о Магнуса ноги. В конце-то концов, он ещё не настолько низко пал.

            Хоть и влюбился по самые уши.

            — Я не должен был так говорить с тобой.

            — Хм.

            — Магнус. Боже, чёрт. Пожалуйста, можешь убить меня прямо здесь, но я больше не выдержу твоего молчания!

            Маг нарочито медленно оделся, посмотрел на себя в зеркало (на самом деле, он посмотрел на Охотника, но об этом ему никто не скажет, конечно), удовлетворённо кивнул и только потом произнёс:

            — Да. Ты не должен был.

            — Магнус…

            — Если тебе нечего больше сказать — уходи. Я не в настроении.

            Ещё три дня назад Алек бы развернулся и ушёл, и на этом всё закончилось бы. Ещё неделю назад он бы даже не пришёл.

            Но сейчас всё было совсем по-другому.

— Я умру без тебя.

            Магнус внимательно посмотрел на Охотника, коротко хмыкнул, опустив взгляд, и произнёс:

            — Знаешь, я ввязался во всё это только ради тебя. Я столько раз мог просто сбежать. Ты знаешь, сколько миров открыто тем, кто может ходить пешком по изнанке мира? Тысячи тысяч разных миров, но… я остался. Потому что ни в одном из этих миров я бы не смог найти тебе замену.

            — Сейчас столько всего навалилось…

            Магнус осторожно, боясь наткнуться на отказ, взял руку Алека, несильно сжал пальцы, наслаждаясь этим ощущением внезапной близости, первым после того поцелуя после которого всё пошло под откос.

            — В этом и проблема, всегда что-то будет случаться, но, пожалуйста, не отталкивай меня, даже если вокруг творится сущий кошмар. Не отталкивай.

            Алек кивнул и осторожно высвободил свою руку.

            — Что мне делать? Лидия отстранила меня.

            — Ждать.

            — Я не могу…

            — Ты сейчас опасен больше для себя, чем для кого-то. Выпей, расслабься. Забери всю его боль, что сможешь. Это лучшее, чем ты сейчас сможешь помочь.

            — Ты знаешь?

            — Я вижу это в твоих глазах. И я неплохо знаю, кто такой Валентин, так что ничего удивительного, что Джейсу сейчас больно.

            — Я никому не сказал.

            — Правильно. Им будет проще работать на холодную голову. Идём. Я сделаю тебе коктейль, а потом подумаю, что ещё можно сделать.

            — Спасибо тебе, Магнус, спасибо и прости меня за всё.

            — Прощу, но не раньше, чем ты выпьешь коктейль.

            Алек коротко улыбнулся, опустив глаза.


	12. Ритуал

            Магия бывает разной.

            Абсолютно.

            И дело даже не в том светлая она, или же тёмная. Нет у магов таких понятий. Магия просто есть, но она разная.

            Есть ритуалы, которые вполне способен провести даже не очень-то сильный маг. Или и вовсе человек, который принесёт в жертву что-нибудь, или кого-нибудь.

            Есть магия способная выжечь из колдуна всю его силу и бессмертие.

            А есть такие заклинания, которые способны лишить разума.

            И даже жизни.

            Магнус точно знал, на что способен и никогда не «превышал лимит» своих сил.

            Никогда до сегодняшнего дня.

            Что мы знаем о смерти. Да не много, собственно. Главное — то, что она необратима и неотвратима.

            Маг знал, что Александр Лайтвуд когда-нибудь умрёт. Это закономерный исход любой человеческой жизни.

            Магнусу ли не знать.

            Но, пожалуй, такой скорой смерти он точно не планировал.

            Это, в конце концов, несправедливо!

            Судьба любит дать и сразу отнять, чтобы лишить воли к жизни. Лишить надежды.

            Магнус Бейн не знаком с надеждой. Он не привык надеяться, а вот действовать — вполне.

            Ритуал отпечатался в его голове с первого раза, но маг на всякий случай перечитал его ещё раз. Чтобы точно ничего не перепутать.

            Он позвонил Изабель, предупредил, чтобы она не пыталась проткнуть Алека клинком, если что, и рассказал, где спрятал запасной ключ, чтобы попасть в его квартиру не ломая двери.

            Изабель что-то кричала ему, но он не слушал. Просто отключился и позвонил Рафаэлю.

            — Спасибо за всё и пока.

            — Магнус!

            — Ничего не говори.

            Короткие гудки в телефоне.

            Осталось только записку написать.

            С этим он справился довольно быстро.

 

            Ритуал прошёл без заминки, энергетическая волна вышибла окна брызнувшие дождём на улицу, изломала стоящую рядом мебель, а маг просто упал на пол и медленно прогорел, словно брошенная на угли бумажка оставив после себя лишь пепел.

 

            —Алек! Алек! — Иззи в ужасе. Только вчера она похоронила брата, а сегодня он вломился в Институт с безумными глазами.

            — Где Магнус?

            Охотник выглядит, как оживший мертвец, весь в крови и грязи. Он продирался сквозь толщу земли, руками царапал гроб изнутри.

            — Я не… о господи, Алек…

            Она поспешно пересказала юноше разговор с магом.

            Алек выслушал её, внешне совершенно спокойно, а потом побежал. Он никогда ещё так не бегал.

            Он спешил, зная, что уже опоздал.

            Безнадёжно опоздал.

            Всё свершилось в тот момент, когда он открыл глаза, лёжа в гробу и услышал голос мага, прозвучавший в его голове:

 

_Александр…_

 

            У Алека есть свой ключ, ему не нужно искать запасной, его похоронили вместе с ним. Квартира разгромлена. Только зачарованный стол стоит нетронутый. На нём свёрнутый вдвое лист, кольцо мага и фотография в рамке.

            Их фотография, та самая, которую маг чуть ли не насильно сделал сразу после несостоявшейся свадьбы.

 

            _Александр, моё бессмертие не имеет смысла, если всё, что я о тебе могу вспомнить — это лишь поцелуй. Вероятно, я бы смог смириться с твоей смертью… лет через пятьдесят, а лучше — сто, но не сейчас._

_Ты не простишь меня за это. Я знаю._

_Я люблю тебя, мой глупый нефилим. Живи и полюби, кого-нибудь, обязательно полюби. Так, как я полюбил тебя._

            Алек упал на пол в бессильной ярости колотил по нему кулаками. Он не сдерживал слёз.

            Никто здесь его не найдёт и не увидит.

            Да и… плевать.

 

 

            Прошло много лет, а у Алека в телефон всё ещё забит номер Магнуса. Ему кажется, что если он не удалит его, то надежда будет жить.

            Он до безумия хочет снова услышать его голос.

 

_Ты близок мне… по духу. Давай сходим куда-нибудь выпить?_

 

            Глупо, правда?

            А ещё он носит его кольцо, не снимая.

            Только полюбить он никого не пытается. Его сердце превратилось в пепел вслед за жизнью мага.

 

            — Не так уж и долго осталось, моя жизнь всяко короче твоего бессмертия, — шепчет он каждый вечер, когда возвращается домой. На столе фотография, он уже почти привык смотреть на неё без слёз. Под ней — записка. Он так и не решился перечитать ещё хоть один раз.

 

_Совсем не долго…_


	13. Ты так и не смог

            — Ты так и не смог, да?

            Алек слышит этот голос. Узнаёт мгновенно, хоть и прошло так много лет…

            Он просто не смог его забыть. Так же, как и запах. И взгляд. Всё это — выжжено в нём, всё это неотъемлемая часть его самого. Мёртвая часть.

            — Магнус? Это правда ты? Или я окончательно сошёл с ума? — спрашивает, совсем не надеясь на ответ. Он не может видеть, перед глазами тьма уже несколько последних лет, руки — слабые, истончившиеся. Они уже давно не касались тугой тетивы боевого лука и сейчас нет сил поднять их, протянуть навстречу знакомому голосу.

            — Ты был близок, — соглашается маг, хмыкнув грустно, — но смерть пришла раньше.

            — Я мёртв? — Алек чуть хмурится. Морщины на его лице становятся глубже, хотя казалось куда уж…

            — Да.

            — Наконец-то. Магнус, могу я… могу я коснуться тебя? Пожалуйста. Я не вижу, но могу я… просто?..

            — Ты можешь всё. Ты умер. Твоё прежнее тело больше не имеет власти над твоим духом. Сначала всем сложно поверить. Открывай глаза, Александр. Открывай и смотри на меня.

            Алек слушает этот гипнотический голос и подчиняется.

            По щекам катятся слёзы, он чувствует их, они солёные, попадают на губы, а может это слёзы Магнуса? Сейчас уже не разобрать.

            — Ты так прекрасен, Александр, я скучал, — шепчет в самые губы едва в силах оторваться.

            — Я люблю тебя.

 

_Умирать когда тебя ждут так хорошо, так легко…_


	14. Хорошая жизнь

_— Ты будешь любить меня, когда я, ну, стану старым?_

 

 

            Магнус не из тех, кто любит боль. Он уже очень давно отказался от чувств, просто чтобы больше не…

            Стоять на чужой могиле это… разрушает.

 

            _— Как тебя зовут?_

_— Алек._

 

            Глупое сердце не спрашивает когда ему любить.

            Нефилим. Смертный.

            Магнус, что ты творишь?

            Видят демоны, он старался не увязнуть. Он хотел превратить всё в игру. Ночь, может две, и навсегда забыть об этом голубоглазом юноше.

            Но Судьба распорядилась иначе.

 

_— Я люблю тебя._

_— Я тебя тоже._

 

            Магнус отвечает, но не чувствует. Старательно запирает своё глупое сердце в подвалах души.

            Но его бешеный стук слышно даже оттуда.

 

_— Может быть я перееду к тебе?_

 

            Господи, только не это. Останови его, Магнус.

            Ты ведь утонешь.

 

_— Я просто подумал, у меня мало времени. Ну, ты понимаешь._

 

            Ком в горле мешает Магнусу говорить и он просто кивает.

            Переезжай.

 

            Магнус ты утонешь!

            Кричит что-то внутри него голосами забытых уже за давностью лет друзей.

            Магнус это знает и сам, но что он может? Кажется, что он утонул сразу, как только позволил себе посмотреть в эти невероятные глаза, а всё остальное — лишь иллюзия, галлюцинация из-за нехватки кислорода.

            У Магнуса не было и шанса избежать своей участи.

 

            Время летит, словно его гонят бичом, только и слышен свист.

 

            _— Мне нужно в Институт._

 

            Он уходит и его половина кровати медленно остывает.

            У Магнуса дрожат руки, когда он думает, что Алек может не вернуться.

            Что такое десять, пятьдесят, даже сто лет для бессмертного?

            Это — один миг.

 

            Алек уже глава Института. Второй раз. Первое назначение вышло каким-то неудачным.

            Магнус улыбается, когда снова видит своего мужчину в кресле главы. Он достоин этого.

            У Алека заметна лёгкая щетина. Магнус знает, что ещё день, два и она перерастёт в натуральную бороду.

            Александр уже не мальчик, а кажется, что познакомились только лишь вчера.

 

_— Знаешь, Магнус, я ведь никогда не позволял себе даже мечтать о том, что я отмечу свой сороковой День Рождения здесь, с тобой._

            У Алека больше не возникает глупых вопросов о том, будет ли Магнус его любить.

            Он знает, теперь и сам чувствует, что любовь не может закончиться.

 

            Алек мечтает уйти в отпуск. На всю оставшуюся жизнь. Институт у него уже буквально в печёнках сидит.

            Дома Магнус и дети, а он просиживает тут.

 

            Спустя ещё пять лет он, наконец, сбегает.

            Официальная причина — нездоровье.

            Алек на это смеётся и говорит, что правда нездоров. На голову. Раз столько лет потратил на чепуху.

            Магнус горячо уверяет, что его дело не чепуха, что Нижнемирцы получили возможность жить нормально, что прекратились гонения, что больше никто не осуждает любовь к кому бы она не была.

 

_— В мире, который построил ты, будут жить наши дети._

_— Ты прав, ты всегда так прав…_

 

            Они много путешествуют. Всё ещё невероятно прекрасный, сверкающий Магнус и Алек с побелевшими волосами.

            Магнус любит его любым, Магнус каждую ночь незаметно колдует над мужем, чтобы его не тревожили старые шрамы, чтобы не болело.

            Хоть это он может сделать.

            Ему кажется, что с их знакомства прошла лишь неделя и тогда он вынимает из воздуха тетрадь и начинает писать по памяти все их разговоры. И пишет обычно до самого утра.

            У него уже много таких тетрадей.

            Они спрятаны.

            Они дают уверенность, что за неделю столько не наговорить.

 

            _— Это была хорошая жизнь._

 

            Слабая попытка убедить самого себя.

            Алек уходит тихо.

            Его половина кровати остывает вместе с ним.

 

            Магнус ещё долго не может подняться, лишь смотрит на него и сквозь, да перебирает в памяти слова, которые они говорили друг другу, вспоминает интонации, жесты, то как он морщился и как светло улыбался.

            А ещё повторяет непослушными губами, снова и снова:

_— Это была хорошая жизнь._


End file.
